


Practice Makes Perfect

by Johnnybunny



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnybunny/pseuds/Johnnybunny
Summary: Lyla goes about her daily routine as a friend to some, and a Coven of Two along with her mom. Though getting her moms attention is rare at best...





	1. Say your Prayers.

3 Days Remain

 

Lyla's eyes break open fast, with an urgency that could only be described as life-threatening, but she could not remember any dream or danger.

 

She blinked and quickly sat up, letting her blanket fall from her shoulders to her lap. Her room was mostly dark, but across the room, A window shone in light. Dust was visible moving slowly through the shafts of light. Between her and this window laid her Altar, a small round table more designed for a lamp than an Altar dedicated to a God and Goddess. Lyla's mother set most of it up, even leaving a Broom and Athame with it. Among those, Two candles, a Small Cauldron, a Chalice, a Pentacle and a Wand lay, among other smaller items to represent the four elements.

 

Lyla rubbed her eyes, yawned and quickly moved out of her bed. If she didn't get out soon, the warmth and softness of it would keep her there most of the day, and her laptop is not near. She went to the small end table at the end of her bed and procured a Matchbox, which now was running low. She flicked a match against the rough side twice, which light it. The fire is faint, but enough. She moves to the altar whilst protecting the flame from the otherwise cold and still room.

 

Two slim, white candles stand above all the other items upon this Altar, and between them, a small bowl of ash picketed with Incense. She guided the flame to the wicks of the candles, and then to the tips of the incense. She lit only two of the Incense, as her room wasn't particularly in need of any smell removal.

 

 

She then faced east, balling up her right hand into a fist, and laying it upon her vertical left palm in a prayer stance. She closed her eyes and whispered.

 

" _O Lord and Lady, I desire naught but to recall my dream, and a calm and gentle day. Let the Incense be the essence in which this is invoked._ "

 

Lyla opens her eyes, and gently blows out the two candles, while keeping the incense lit. Her hands separate and ease into their natural positions at her sides. She takes a step back from her Altar, and then moves towards her bathroom which was thankfully connected to her room. She opens the door and takes a look at herself in the mirror.

 

Her big, floofy black hair was messy and stuck out in every which way. The bags under her eyes mirrored the bad dream she knew she must have had. Perhaps it will come back to her soon?

 

Finally, Lyla prepares her shower by turning on the water and promptly disrobing as it warms up. When the temperature finally reaches the perfect warmth, she hops in and her dream starts promptly coming back to her.

 

A City made of Gold, and clouds of such a light-blue color. She stared into those clouds, and saw things. Bad things. So bad that even remembering them almost made Lyla slip onto her butt mid-shower. Her mouth suddenly dried and a knot formed in her throat. She had to tell... Someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly a Pro at Wiccan prayers. If you have any suggestions please do tell me! This is written as a bit of storytelling for a Fan Adventure on MSPFanventure. Links to come.


	2. Everything ends, but not yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla Recalls her vision, and subsequently contacts a friend who gives her widened vision of things to come.

3 Days Remain

 

Lyla finishes drying up her hair, and hangs the towel back up. She retrieves her new pair of clothes from the bathroom counter, and equips them post-haste, and leaving the bathroom without even bothering to brush her hair.

 

She moves to her table in the corner, next to the window, and subsequently boots it up. It's slow, and Lyla bounces her leg as it loads. "Come ON!" She whispers through her teeth. She needed to get this out before her crystal clear vision of her dreams fade.

 

Finally, the Desktop appears and shortly after, Pesterchum automatically logs in. Wonderous! But... forgottenVernacular isn't on, who is exactly who Lyla was looking for. After some pondering, she realizes that forgottenVernacular just logged on.

 

**concitatusMalus [CM] began pestering forgottenVernacular [FV] 08:24**

**CM: uugh ok... one second im still a bit groggy....**

**CM: Ok. Hey Angel, I just need to tell you about something. It might seem a tad strange at first but you need to trust me.**

**FV: bad dream lyla?**

**FV: take a moment if you need it**

**CM: yeah, yeah... Man, I'm still a bit groggy...**

**CM: Gosh. Ok, this is important! Quite important! I got a bad omen in my dreams, it showed you holding a game, the cover depicting a spirograph, and in big bold font, declared "SBURB". The following phantasms were less than plesant.**

**CM: If you desire detail I can provide it, but my strongest recommendation is that you cast this toy into the furthest ring and allow the cranky demigods that remain their to devour it and prevent any sentient creature from being cloaked in it's dark veil.**

**FV: strange indeed, skaia isn't an entity known for giving such wanton doom-and-gloom.**

**FV: i'm interested in what else you saw, however.**

**CM: Thunder strikes on clear days. You'll have to trust my insight on this. As for what I saw, it would be nothing short of genocide of our acquaintances and loved ones.**

**CM: You were mangled as shaded canine creatures tore at you, and most of the other had sustained some sort of stab wound, some of them seemingly impossible with any sort of gaian weapon.**

**FV: interesting. i do trust you on what you saw. and as much as id love to not have to touch this game...**

**FV: our continued existence and survival needs us to play**

**CM: Is this irony?**

**CM: As much as I am intrigued by it, I must ask you deceits from this tomfoolery.**

**CM: I cannot see any reason to touch an object with such bad juju. And survival? It seems unlikely a sprout could spring from such a decrepit tome.**

**FV: the thing about this game is that, literally every gamer on planet is staring at their mailbox, waiting to play this 'game' which is supposed to be some new-age high tech shit.**

**FV: even if we deny ourselves the burden of playing it**

**FV: we'll be annihiliated by the meteors that they cause to fall by playing the game.**

**CM: Hellfire and brimstone, we're on the eve of destruction. I suppose as it goes, we're "stuck between a rock and a hard place".**

**FV: i think you also interpreted it the wrong way, as well.**

**FV: comes with being one with doom i suppose**

**FV: but if we're to make it off earth alive, i need your help in getting everyone else ready.**

**FV: on one condition.**

**CM: What is the devil's pact I'm signing? I'd like to know the terms, and I'll give it a thought.**

**CM: I suppose Hercules's Labours are better than Armageddon, but regardless, I cannot help but feel there is nothing but the dark side awaiting us.**

**FV: my contacts that give me my information, naturally untrustworthy as they may be, only require that you and i dont tell anyone else who is not awake on their respective moons.**

**FV: we're already awake and cognizant on our moons when we sleep now, so we have access to our respective sources of information, but should the others know before we enter the game...**

**FV: well, last time i was told we'd be stains on a wall if we told anyone.**

**CM: The Eldritch Gods lead strange conduct, but I suppose by keeping them in the dark we prevent dawdiling.**

**FV: sounds good, you get lena and nina in, ill get euan and toby going, and we'll complete the chain.**

**FV: you know, as much as we disagree on things, lyla**

**FV: i like that you're so to-the-point with stuff.**

**FV: if euan was in your position, we'd be here for hours.**

**CM: A little simplicity and straight-forwardness only helps. Regardless, it seems you've set the lines up as a childish boys versus girls, that is, if we were competing. Not to be nit picking, I just found it humorous**

**CM: Luckily, only idiots would draw battle lines across allies.**

**FV: to be honest it doesn't matter who we grab, its just that i seem to have bad luck actually contacting nina.**

**FV: and lena would react badly to how i want to line the dominoes up.**

**CM: Ah, that's understandable, you could always ask Toby, but if you couldn't get to him I suppose I'm next in line as I can contact him, and from him to Nina, if I can't grab her attention on my own.**

**FV: and. did you say something earlier about me only having one arm?**

**CM: Yes.**

**CM: It was torn off by dogs, or some reasonable facsimile thereof.**

**FV: spooky, but hey that gives me a chance to make a badass robot arm!**

**CM: You're so positive, I suppose we'll need that with what is proposed.**

**CM: Shall this be it, then?**

**FV: there's more, but its not time.**

**FV: will you be okay in the mean time? i know that information like this could shake up any normal person?**

**CM: Hey, I'm normal!**

**FV: oh you're asking me to open up our past logs?**

**CM: To be honest, though... No, the thought that our world ends in... What, 3 days? I've got a knot in my throat just letting the idea simmer in my head.**

**FV: just take it easy today. treat yourself and set up a gameplan for getting your two playing.**

**FV: and bring popcorn! it's going to be quite the show.**

**forgottenVernacular [FV] stopped pestering concitatusMalus [CM] 08:31**

 

Morbid as usual. Lyla's hand shook for a moment, and she shivered. What a wake-up call. She peered through her friends list, and only Toby was online. She shook her head and closed her laptop.

 

She was only online for about 10 minutes before she already felt like she has had enough of technology. There goes her PJ day. She traded out pajama pants for some jeans, and a light jacket which was red-black plaid. Lyla also retrieved her converse shoes, as she wouldn't be doing much walking. She poked into the bathroom for a moment as well, to rake a brush through heir half-dried hair.

 

Lyla burst out of her room and moved down the stairs. Her mother was knelt down, hair similar to Lyla's but grayed and much more grown out. She was mumbling incoherently, praying most likely. Lyla spoke up. "I'm Heading out to meditate." Her mothers head only gave a small nod, but did not stop her mumbling.

 

She was a bit worried at this, but she was used to being ignored. If she was still like this by noon, Lyla made a mental note to snap her out of it.

 

Lyla finally left the house and made a short walk to a nearby forest, unlittered and without many people. She found her usual tree stump, and hopped on it criss cross.

Eyes closed, mind cleared.

She began meditating.


	3. Anarchy and Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finds it difficult to focus on meditating, so she instead goes to speak with one of her best friends instead.

3 Days Remain

 

After about 15 minutes, Lyla's mind finds itself distracted and unable to focus. She let out a huff and just assumed a normal sitting position over the stump instead, giving her knees a break from resting criss-cross.

 

Instead of meditating, she stands up. The Forest has been unusually quiet now that she thinks about it. Barely a chirp, bush rustling or wind blowing. No wonder it's been difficult to focus, when there's nothing to focus on.

 

A sudden feeling of isolation, with a hint of creepiness crawls up her spine. She begins the trek back home, hands tucked away in her pockets, and eyes darting left to right.

 

Lyla moved through the front door, noticing now that not even Mothers Candles were lit. She must have finally moved, as she didn't find Mother in the middle of the living room. She turned to see her bushy-haired Mother moving up stairs. Lyla spoke up. "Mother?".

 

Ms. Wilson turned around and gave a warm smile, seeming a lot more lively than before. She noticed that her moms eyes seemed like they were glistened with tears, but before she could confirm, she got hugged by Mother, a rare occurence. And before Lyla could speak again, Her mother spoke. "Oh hon, you stay safe these next 3 days alright?" Lyla's blood froze, and she continued speaking. "I ah, was working a Clairvoyance spell as you were leaving and I saw it!" Mom released her from the hug and put her hands on Lylas Shoulders. "The dots of Blue, Yellow and Purple, shrouded by grey! In threes, It will be the ends of this earth, but not the next."

 

Lyla was speechless at this point. Honest to her Lord and Lady, speechless. She knew in that moment, that Angels Apocalypse story was real. When she was asleep on Prospit, she remembers seeing the big blue dot, Skaia, and the yellow presumably her own moon. She saw the purple one in the distance and took the few hours to fly there. There, Angel had surprised her and woke her up. This prompted their conversation in the waking world.

 

Her Mother droned on. "You!" She shook Lyla gently. "You will be one of the 6 to usher the new, and help dispose of the old. If only I could accompany you..." The strange glint in Ms Wilsons eyes then disappeared, and she flipped to being her normal motherly self. "I'll make sure you've got plenty of food and other such things when it comes around."

 

Lyla's Mouth was open. She promptly shut it, and nodded. Her mother gave a heartwarming smile again, and continue going upstairs, and Lyla followed. They split off into their rooms, and Lyla sat at her desk chair looking almost forlorn. This was it, she convinced herself. She looked around the room, finally opening her eyes to the oldness of her room around her. How the color of her sheets were worn out, and the tools of her humble altar are beginning to wear out as well. Her desk chair even had a squeak when it leaned, first she ever noticed. 

 

She finally turned to her laptop, and powered it on. If she was going to survive and thensome, she'd need to make sure her friends could play as well. Lena first.


	4. Wrangling Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla finally gets around to speaking with Lena, after her strange conversation with Mother. As usual, It's not as easy as pie.

3 Days Remain

 

Lyla opens up her Pesterlog Friends list, and filters out all of the one-off friends she's added to chat with. The 5 remain, and Lena is conveniently online along with one of the others. Right as she mouses over contemptuousUprising, the chat log opens up without her clicking.

 

It seems the ~~R███e~~ beat her to it.

 

_contemptuousUprising [CU] began pestering concitatusMalus [CM]_

**CU: BOUT time you woke UP sleepy head!**

**CU: was getting Worried you finally Lapsed into a Coma as youve been wishing.**

**CU: er, lyla?**

**CM: Haha yes, if only.**

**CU: so Whats up? anything Wrong? You're usually Starting with entire Paragraphs.**

**CM: Oh, sorry. It's just been a turbulent morning. Bad dream, awkward parental encounters.**

**CM: I'd rather not sour the chat with it if that is quite alright with you.**

**CU: oh Nah of course! Angel told me to Keep an eye for ya, told me you had Something to talk About?**

 

Man, Angel is really putting you on the burner isn't he? It wasn't even half an hour past that conversation with him.

 

**CM: Right, yes. Of course! Do you think you could prepare yourself a time to play the new game coming out three nights from now?**

**CU: "three nights" i love The way you Talk.**

**CU: i'm Not sure, you know how my parents are.**

**CU: You sure you even Want to play? Last I Checked, you weren't a huge Nerd for gaming like Angel or Euan.**

**CM: I am quite sure, and I do believe you can, if you'd like to "Bend" some rules so to speak.**

**CM: It'd mean a lot to the others if we were able to show and play alongside them.**

**CU: bending Rules? Now you've got my number, whats the plan?**

**CM: I've had your number for years, Lena.**

**CU: and Yet you've never called :c**

**CM: And after careful deliberation,  I believe Alpha Omega Reacharound should be put into legislation, Effective three nights from now.**

**CU: REACHAROUND?!**

**CU: you Specifically banned that technique after I got grounded for Like 2 months!**

**CU: smart Plan by the way, Flying paper planes with messages To my window.**

**CM: I know, my plans are simply the best there is.**

**CM: And if nothing else, Trust me on one thing. I believe after we play this, we won't have to worry about you getting grounded hard.**

**CU: Alright man, i Trust you completely.**

**CU: just don't burn Too much incense, You Know how my nose gets.**

_contemptuousUprising [CU] stopped pestering concitatusMalus [CM]_

 

It certainly is strange seeing Lena on at such an hour. Usually her parents are cracking the whip at chores, though most likely she snuck her phone away from confiscation and texted Lyla during whatever chore she happened to be working on.

 

Lyla leaned back in her chair with arms crossed, letting out a big sigh as she does so. It's barely past noon and shes already horribly stressed out. She guesses the Lord and Lady cannot grant all her wishes.


	5. As Nature Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally finishes her chores (For now...) and decides to hit up her friend, Nina.

3 Days Remain

 

After hours of vacuuming, cleaning counters and the sort, Lena finally re-entered her room for the first time in what feels like centuries. She immediately power-walked to her bed and let her body ragdoll, the sheets making a satisfying "Pomf" as she landed.

 

It felt like her entire body was reverberating like a bell. At least she had her phone, which she lazily fished from her front left pocket. It took her about 20 seconds to do so.

 

Almost there Lena. Almost out of your pocket.

 

Aaaand.....

 

There you go! She finally adjusts herself so she can text without straining anything, leaning up on her elbows. Hey, look at that! augmentingTincture is online. Looks like Toby is offline, so you'll most likely be able to text her without much interruption. You tap on her little icon and open up a chat.

 

contemptuousUprising [CU] began pester augmentingTincture [AT]

CU: what is UUUP my Favorite lil Treehugger!

AT: 8D 8D hey hey lena!

AT: i do love myself a good tree! but maybe hugging it is going a bit far. they're all... barky and stuff.

AT: not to mention most of the ones im near are usually pine trees.

CU: true That, sister.

CU: Just figured id Come and check up On you, see how its goin'.

CU: i've got a small reprieve from chores thank GOD!

CU: and it seems the tobester isn't Riding the nina train tonight.

AT: oh yea that's right! he said he's got some big project which his dad is trying to finish soon! even toby gets to help out, so im rooting for him!

AT: for, whatever hes doing i guess?

CU: ...right Over your head, eh?

CU: anyways, even If it was World domination?

AT: especially! :P :P

AT: so yes, i am particularly care-free at the moment

AT: how are you doing?

CU: well, My parents are cracking The whip, so i Bet you can guess how i feel physically.

CU: but Actually, i'm quite Excited!

AT: ooo, what about? 

CU: oh Lyla is gonna be getting to You about It sometime Soon, most Likely today.

CU: BUT! how does a bit of... gaming Sound?

AT: oh boy, definitely depends on what it is.

CU: well i'll Let lyla take The spotlight for the explaination

CU: i figure i'd just give you a heads up B)

CU: She can explain shi

CU: STUFF stuff, way better than i can.

AT: oh lena, you can cuss if you want, i just dont really feel the need to.

AT: and okay :) i'm gonna go out and take a walk, i'm feeling pretty energetic with these things youre telling me!

CU: aight, bundle Up since You live where like

CU: snow is Born Or some shit.

CU: have A safe walk, nina.

AT: okee, you have a nice... whatever you're doing! hehe

contemptuousUprising [CU] stopped pestering augmentingTincture [AT]

 

Lena barely even bothers turning the phone off, and she lets it drop onto her bed. She then considers maybe, just maybe taking a nap...

 

...

 

Lena quickly bursts off of her bed, now standing in the middle of her room. There's no way she can fall asleep just yet! It's a little past pm, and this isn't a time for dilly-dallying!... Do people even still say that?

 

Anyways, now the reader quietly questions the last name of this young girl...

 

Lena... Lena what?


	6. And she wills justly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that, our homegirl Nina sets out to take a peaceful walk in the woods. The winds are changing, and even a player not of the Doom Aspect can feel this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give second person narrative a go. Seeing as this is more for a personal project rather than mass reading, it'll be easiest for them to read it like this.

3 Days Remain

 

The snow crunches over your muddied work boots, which are much too big for you anyways. The fabric of the puffy jacket you wear makes a shearing sound as you huddle for warmth. Your breath is visible. _When isn't it?_ You think.

It's a cold, crisp afternoon. And in three days, unbeknownst to you, the world as you know it ends. In this lovingly ignorant bliss, you decide to take a walk as you feel a big certain something is coming. Even someone who isn't a Doom Player could know this, even though you don't know what "Doom Player" is yet.

 

Remind us again, what's your name?

Your name is Nina Flanni, and Gosh Diddly Darn it's cold out! It's best you get your walk on before you start freezing over.

 

You tuck your gloved hands in your pockets, hoping some warmth will transfer into said gloves. You look up at the bright sky, squinting so as to not harm your eyes. As you walk you realize how empty your mind is, which is... abnormal to say the least. At least, until you find That Tree...

 

You even wrapped it with some spare caution tape from the planes emergency supply box, in case you couldn't find it.

 

One day, as a younger little biscuit, you found this tree. Alas, it is not the tree which was special, but what it held. On one of the branches which nowadays is just a bit taller than yourself, was a scarf. It was beautiful, clean with barely any snow on it. It even had the colors which you considered your favorite! It dangled, slowly connecting snowflakes as if it were freshly placed before it entered your sight.

You probably weren't older than 6 or 7. You climbed the tree awkwardly, grasping with your small hand. You just barely got a grip and just as you did, you lost your grip on the tree itself and fell. The puffy jacket which you still wear to this day helped to break your fall, but it was enough to knock the wind out of you. After a moment of collecting your breath you had raised the scarf and gave a little victory cheer. Right as you did, you heard the crunching of snow nearby. As you turned your head, you saw a figure of Khaki and Dry Green fade behind a particularly large tree. You quickly wrapped the scarf around yourself and went to investigate but the figure vanished... Even the snow seemed like it had not been stepped in...

 

Come to think of it, you're not a very supernatural person like Lyla, but that event gives you chills even to this day.

 

As you snap back to reality, you realize you have a hand pressed against the tree. And after this realization, a vibration and a sound come from your pocket. Someone must be trying to get a hold of you! But, instead of whipping out your particularly old model of phone, you instead make the trek back home. No way you're going to sit around messaging someone out in this cold.

 

You find your Makeshift plane home warm looking and inviting, and the Chimney which was added to the Emergency Exit had smoke coming out. Mr. Mask must have set a few logs to burn. You promptly turn the bright red hatch, open, and quickly scurry inside and shut the door before you let too much warmth out. You then quickly take your jacket off, but take the scarf from the rack next to the door and bundle yourself up in it.

 

That finicky mask is nowhere to be found however, as usual.  You take the few steps what used to be a first-class area for first-class flyers, which is instead now your room with all but two of the seats removed. You promptly take a seat, and plop you laptop on your lap, turning it on and preparing for this incoming conversation. Toby shouldn't be back yet, so perhaps another friend?

 

The first thing you see as you log in, is a red horned emoticon and a username. This username is instantly recognized as being from your Pesterchums Trollslum. Greeeaaat, they found your new account.


	7. Everyone's Favorite Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat with the mystery person and Nina will have to wait. For now though, what's Angel up to?

3 Days Remain

 

Okay, the pacing was getting a bit too fast so we got the hell out of dodge. We've yet to even introduce 3 of the characters! Let's meet this one. He's been talked about since Day 1, but we've yet to put a face to forgottenVernacular.

 

Your name is ANGEL TOBIAS, and notably you have a 5 letter first name. This is not your given first name, rather ONE YOU CHOSE YOURSELF a few years ago, to offset the staleness of your old one. You dislike your given first name, due to its common nature among other things. But right now is not the time to be thinking about such things! Now is the time for...?

 

Sleep. Sleep apparently. You're tuckered out on your bed, and didn't even have the energy to get under the blankets and put your glasses on your desk. Okay, how about we track what you're doing on Derse, since per [A DREAM THAT HAS YET TO OCCUR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10094798/chapters/22546187), we know you are awake.

 

The Glistening Purple Jewel of Derse is laid before you, or more specifically its Moon. You dangle your legs over the edge of the window of your tower, reflecting on the things that have yet to come. It would be pretty helpful if someone else was awake, but purposely waking a dreamer has strange and scary consequences, or so you are told. God being a procrastinator sucks.

 

You figure it's time to get some answers, but right as you are getting up to float out to the void, you notice movement on the rooftops of the moon. A dot of yellow moving along the rooftops attempting to avoid detection. 

 

Without even thinking about it, you gently begin floating towards this dot. Soon you recognize the hair as a certain Wiccan girl. You believe you know exactly who this is.

 

Without a sound, you stand on the rooftop behind her as she appeared to be peering over into the streets. You let out a small "Hey" followed by a hand on her shoulder. She turns quickly and lets out a small honk before being rendered unconscious. Welp, so much for an easy talk. No doubt shes scrambling in her sheets right now, trying to figure out what just happened. You should go and explain, but first... Her Dream Self is still lying here. If a Dersite happens to see, Lyla will be down a Dream Self, which would be a notoriously bad start to the game.

 

After scratching your head a moment, you simply hoist her over your shoulder and float back up to your tower. No doubt the Dersite Tabloids will write lascivious things, but you don't care for that at the moment.

 

You carefully lay her back down on your bed, somewhat scared by the prospect of "waking" her back into her dream self. After this, you procure a sticky note, writing "go back to prospit" and sticking it on her forehead.

 

Finally, you procure a box from under the bed. Opening it is an assortment of items, one of which being a blue packet with writing in various languages that hurt just looking at. "ANTI-SLEEP MAJYYKS" is written on the front in big fruity letters. You take a pinch, and flick it in your face, dropping unconscious on your tower floor.

 

After a quick shake of your head and flailing your arms to find your glasses, you quickly hop to your desk and turn on your Desktop, to which you then have a [STRANGELY FAMILIAR CONVERSATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10094798/chapters/22546187) with Lyla.

 

Pulses of pain pulse through your eye and brain, most likely being a Migraine. You make a mental note that Anti-Sleep Majyyks are to be used for absolute emergencies only.

 

The screen seems brighter, and hurts your eyes and head to look at, but you figure it's time for one more conversation before you dive back into your sheets with something sugary to nurse this migraine.

 

And thankfully, he's online.


	8. Arrow Through The Eye

 3 Days Remain

 

forgottenVernacular [FV] began pestering toxicAvulsionist [TA] 1:31 PM

**FV: oh euuuuuan, its your favorite bisexual boy toy**

**FV: what is UP dude?**

TA: ...

TA: Not much, right now. What about you?

**FV: my skull is pulsing with a shitty migraine, but i wanted to check on you before i started dealing with it.**

**FV: you got time set aside for the sburb release?**

TA: Oh yeah! I'm so pumped for it.

TA: I still can't believe it's been hyped so much without anyone really knowing anything about it, to be honest.

**FV: definitely! i've been making sure everyone else is lined up to play.**

**FV: lyla is getting the girls ready, and me getting you and toby ready.**

TA: All six of us are going to play together then?

TA: Sweet.

**FV: well, lets hope. you know lenas situation, and nina is pretty hard to get to play much besides indie games.**

**FV: i think this'll be her first real triple a.**

TA: True. Maybe she won't be interested.

**FV: but also, ive heard murmurings and rumors that its got an order to connect players in.**

**FV: like its not everyone connects to a dedicated server but rather...**

**FV: everyone kind of, peer-to-peers to each other?**

TA: That's a really interesting game mechanic!

TA: And also...

TA: Oddly specific, for a "rumour".

**FV: i mean, its not like rumors have to be horribly vague.**

**FV: oh sorry**

**FV: rumour* or whatever**

**FV: like lets say you being a flaming homo is a rumor**

**FV: specific, but unfounded.**

TA: Unfounded indeed.

TA: And preposteruous.

**FV: but alas, in my experience, the most hardcore masculine-acting are usually the gayest.**

TA: Good to know. I'll be sure to completely ignore you.

**FV: i only tease because it gets your feathers all ruffled.**

TA: Honestly. I don't know why I put up with you.

**FV: if you were any lesser a friend to me, i might be offended.**

**FV: but remember its been like this since day one.**

**FV: i called you a scrub for making a script to make a game a bit easier**

**FV: and that thread went on for i think 6 or 7 pages?**

**FV: maybe you love fighting.**

TA: You were sufficiently warned that I am prone to...

TA: Excessive writing.

TA: You have no one to blame but yourself.

**FV: but hey, after that we pm'd, kissed and made up yadda yadda to being the best dang friends i think i've ever met.**

**FV: and really whats a better test of friendship?**

**FV: to absolutely torture them.**

TA: That's what friends are for...?

TA: He says, confidently(!)

**FV: so confidence. many oh god i cant even finish that meme**

**FV: you're free to fly to my house and crack me upside the head with a bat.**

TA: I think I'll pass, thanks.

TA: But I appreciate the offer regardless.

TA: Another time.

**FV: awh, you hurt me. anyways more game stuff.**

TA: Shoot.

**FV: make sure you're all snacked up. you remember when i dragged you into wow and we got so glued and only stopped after our stomachs felt like small black holes eating itself?**

TA: Oooh yeah. Good times.

TA: Snacked up. Check.

TA: Anything else I should know from these "rumours"?

**FV: hey now whats with these quotations? i bet you could find them if you dug enough.**

TA: That's the thing. I did dig.

TA: I even tried to download from their website, but that shit is protected like you wouldn't believe.

TA: We're talking military grade defence. Not even I can crack that.

**FV: sounds like someone needs to bone up on their 1337 h4cks.**

TA: ...

TA: When you die, I'll laugh.

**FV: yep, i can hear helicopters over head, then rappelling.**

**FV: swat teams burst through my window, and fill my chest with more lead than should be possible.**

**FV: anyways, ill reiterate from the select few adverts.**

TA: You've got the time, anyway

TA: The SWATs are stuck at border control.

TA: One of them forgot to remove a belt buckle.

TA: Idiots.

**FV: poster children of americas police force.**

**FV: this is an "augmented reality" game like nothing we've ever seen, i wouldn't be surprised if you could fuckin pick shit up like you were in a sims game or some shit.**

**FV: or make it seem like it at least.**

TA: Like, real world abstraction or interaction, or something?

**FV: hell if i know, it could be as stale as putting on a flimsy vr headset and stuff changes like some pokemon go, sims edition.**

**FV: but the "like nothing you've ever seen!!!" has got me wondering.**

TA: ... gotta catch em all.

TA: All the people.

TA: I will catch all the people.

**FV: yes, put them in the pool.**

**FV: take the ladder away.**

**FV: watch them piss themselves dozens of times.**

TA: Delightful.

TA: Remind me never to let you become a god.

**FV: don't fucking lie to me, everyone that bought that game has done that.**

**FV: my favorite is probably the painting goblin.**

TA: Oh god, not you as well...

TA: Again. Remind me to never let you become a god.

TA: What would you do without me?

**FV: take all ladders away from pools, i guess.**

TA: ANYWAY.

**FV: ANYWAY.**

**FV: thats pretty much it from the rumor mill**

**FV: alleged, as youre about to say.**

TA: You know more information yourself than the entire effort of all internet researchers.

TA: Combined.

TA: Forgive me for being a tad sceptical.

**FV: just trust me, alright? you've trusted me with your steam account before we realized gifting games was a thing.**

**FV: so i think you can trust me if i say i saw a post on some dank website.**

**FV: dank as in dark and groady, not weed dank.**

TA: Hmm.

TA: Fine.

TA: I'm still curious, though.

**FV: don't let it keep you up, games coming out in less than 72 hours.**

TA: Very true. We both need to make sure we're well rested.

**FV: me? well rested? maybe i do mean weed dank**

**FV: insomnia is my middle name, bucko.**

**FV: anyways you live near toby right? go throw a rock at his window i want to fill him in too.**

TA: Trust me, It would take an hours drive for me to be able to do so.

TA: Best to just wait for him.

TA: I can't however, working on some big project with my Father.

**FV: oh snap, really? last i heard anything besides 'little fun' projects never included you.**

TA: I suppose he wants me getting use to such high brow projects.

TA: Talk to you later?

**FV: of course!**

 

forgottenVernacular **[FV]** stopped pestering toxicAvulsionist [TA] 1:38 PM

 

God he read you like a book! It's gonna suck to break it to him after entry. You're not sure if he'll say "It's okay I understand" or make a dent in the floor using your face.

 

You quickly power off your monitors to make your room nice and dark again, and your migraine immediately feels better, but not gone. Thankfully, you bought a mini-fridge so no long trek downstairs. You grab a Non-Name Brand soda and crack it open. You immediately crawl into the nest you call a bed, wrap up and sip on your soda. Your eyes follow the dust falling through the lightshaft from your window, and that knot in your stomach just won't go away. 

 

It's going to be a long three days, isn't it?


	9. Panic! At the Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby Xaphan is just minding his own business when a mysterious and unlikely explosion happens!

The smell of Hot Sodder and burnt rubber fills your already hot room. But alas, this circuit won't lay itself. After another few minutes of this, you finally pick up your eye from the microscope and put your SODDERING IRON back in its holster to let it cool for now. _This should do well enough for my project_ you think. You roll your eye around in your socket a couple times to make sure your eyes don't have any problems later down the line in life, and move to your window and open it, then sticking your box fan in the sill and flicking it onto the highest setting and it does its work.

 

You slink into your computer chair and breathe small breaths while the metallic and rubbery smells air out. After a few minutes, you can smell your room again! God, if any senses go first it's going to be your nostrils you _swear_. As this waiting, a thought occurs to you. Living in this scientist haven, you usually have interruptions, like SCIENCE STUDENTS asking for assistance with something that any beginner should be able to do, and the occasional lecture to attend and whatnot but today...

_2daysremain..._

Today has been a very calm day. Even the sun is out! Which, where you live... You're surprised people know what the sun  _is_. You breathe calmly and stare out the window a minute more, before you are confident the fumes have taken their leave.

 

You CLICK the fan off-

 

KABOOF... The entire room shakes, and what sounds like an honest-to-god explosion on the other side of the laboratory fills your ears. It's muffled by the distance and winding, confusing hallways. The lights flicker and a blue alarm flares twice, while a robotic voice comes over the intercom as you balance yourself. "BACKUP GENERATOR... ON. NETWORK... DOWN." What, did someone actually explode a computer? You thought that just happened in like... Games and crap. But it had the power of a plastic explosive by the feeling.

 

Like a ship with the wind on its sails you are already on your way over. You figure it'd look bad if the Famous Xaphan's Son was just sipping a soda like "Oh I bet everything is alright." in his room. Winding through the hallways, a minute later you find yourself in front of the Network Lab Door. It sounds like some of the servers are still running fine, but you're sure the power flipping probably caused a few transistors to pop and break a couple servers. You fish your badge out of your pocket and quickly slap it onto the badge reader, quickly flying in as the red light swaps to green and the click of the door unlocking sounds.

 

The Network Lab isn't as impressive as most of the newer scientists would think. No fancy Quantum Computers or Supercomputers. Just a couple rows of ordinary populated server racks and Tech Support benches on either side. You see blast marks tinted with... Green...? Coming from the second row, and the pained breathing of what you assume to be injured personnel. You peak inside to find one of the Lab Technicians with two different pieces of metal stuck to them, on their left side as they sit. You approach to help them up and out. Dust and... Whatever that green shit is is probably not health for open wounds.

 

The Tech tries to stand, but one of the pieces of metal, which seems to be a server rail has completely skewered his leg, and now is stuck in the space between two servers, so he can't stand taller than a kneel. The other is just a piece of scrap through their bicep which doesn't look nearly as bad. "Ah... T-Toby? Could ya" He breathes in sharply as pain courses through him again. "Hhh..Hh... Gods, Help me out? I-I was just working on some server in this row when-when-when I got pinned by th-" You cut him off and say "Just breath easy, Tell me later." He nods, looking like tears have already watered his face to an extent.

 

You begin helping him up, turning him properly so as the rail through his leg doesn't get caught. Thankfully, Both pieces of the metal seem to be stopping any serious blood flow for now. You throw his good arm over your shoulder and let him use you as a crutch as you get him out of the lab. After looking at the wall for a moment, you lean him sideways against the wall, waiting for Infirmary Personnel to arrive. The Tech puts a hand on the piece of scrap metal, about to pull it out. You quickly stop him and shake your head. "You shouldn't do that. It's the only thing stopping you from bleeding profusely. It doesn't work like in the movies." After a moment of thinking about it, he drops his hand. "Say, when I came in, the explosion marks seem like they were tinted sort of green, do you know whats up with that?" You ask.

 

"Green?" The Tech seems sort of confused. "It looked like regular black marks to me... Sure those sodder fumes didn't  get to your head?"

You roll your eyes with a smirk. "God, remember what I said about not pulling out the metal? Just kidding, go for it."

You both share a laugh, and the Tech breathes heavy, speaking after that breath. "It was strange though. Your dad gave me a USB Key, told me to stick it into a testing tool and tell none of the other techs, and report the results to him..."

After a moment of silence, he speaks again. "Do you think the Infirmary folks are coming? I don't think anyone saw me in the row. They all just ran after the explosion happened..."

 

You think for a moment, then sigh. Probably not.  "Well, I'm going over my weekly excersize quota now. I'll make sure they get here, just uh... Don't fall asleep?"

 

You start jogging again, following the signs to the Infirmary.

 

___

___

___

 

After many hours of cleanup, and scolding from your father, you're finally in your room again with silence. God you smell horrid. Like burnt circuitry, soot and speckled in blood from that Tech guy. You shrug and look on the bright side. _At least you have your own bathroom with a shower connected to your rooms. None of your other friends have that_.

 

In the shower, you reflect on what the tech mentioned... Your father isn't usually one for secret projects. Sure he'll select a few people and work on something but its general goal is usually apparent to the rest of the students here. You don't think it'll matter in the long run...

 

...Right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is only really a writing excersize for a character for a bigger story I'm writing, so don't expect this to be finished.


End file.
